Forgotten Love
by Capable Commander
Summary: "Ja.. Jadi kau, adalah ketua Dark Storm? Sang Lily hitam?"/ Hahaha.. hahaha.. hahaha… Apakah Kau marah? Hahaha hahaha./ Karena kita akan melakukan permainan menarik… hehe./ "Kau akan melihat nya nanti dasar psikopat!"/ YUNJAE! Crime, friendship, romance, hurt/comfort! YAOI, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : Forgotten Love

Author : Kiri Devil

Summary : no summary

Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, friendship , crime

Rated : T

Length : 1740

Disclaimer : they are belong to god and theirself

Warn : ooc, yaoi, typo (s), tak sesuai kaedah, alur kecepatan, shonen ai

Pair : Yunjae (of course ^^) and other

Namja seme super junior, big bang, and dbsk seme(s)

Namja uke super junior, big bang, and dbsk uke(s)

Republish, karena dihapus

Pengenalan Tokoh

The Seme(s) :

(the Kinka)

Jung Yunho (27) *rambut di MV Mirotic*

Park Yoochun (26) *MV Mirotic*

Kim YoungWoon (Kangin) (26) *MV Don't don't*

Tan Zhoumi (25) *MV Perfection*

Tan Hankyung (26) *MV Its You*

Lee Donghae (24) *MV Miracle*

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) (25) *MV A-Cha*

Cho KyuHyun (23) *MV No Other*

Choi Seunghyun (TOP) (25) *MV Bad Boy*

Dong Yongbae (taeyang) (24) *MV Fantastic Baby*

Other : (religiusm one)

Choi Siwon (24) *MV Super Girl*

The Uke (s):

(The Kinka )

Kim Jaejoong (27) *MV Mirotic*

Kim Heechul (27) *MV Rokkugo*

Kim Kibum (24) *MV U*

Kwon Jiyoung (G Dragon) (24) *MV BAD Boy*

Lee Seunghyun (Seungri) (23) *MV Let me Hear your voice*

Kim Junsu (26) *MV Believe*

Lee Hyukjae (24) *MV Happines*

Lee Sungmin (24) *MV Twins*

Other (religiusm one):

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk) (27) *MV Cooking2 *

Kim Ryeowook (23) *MV Happines*

Henry Lau (23) *MV Super Girl*

Don't like don't read  
realy wan't to read?  
critic are allowed, but with polite word

\(^O^ ) …..Happy reading… ( ^0^)/

Suara bising dimana mana, merupakan ciri khas sebuah kota yang bernama SEOUL. Tetapi lain hal dengan taman No Sleeves , suasana hening sangat kentara disana.

Bagaimana tidak hening, jika semua orang disana cengo dengan mulut berbentuk 'o', bahkan tidak jarang dari mereka mengeluarkan air liur.  
apakah readerdeul semua ingin tahu apa yg membuat semua orang disana meneteskan air terjun yang tidak berhenti mengalir? -_-

Mungkin readerdul akan bereaksi seperti itu jika melihat sekolompok Namja tampan yg menyilaukan mata hingga author harus memakai kacamata hitam seperti tukang pijit.

Sekelompok namja tampan itu berjalan dengan gagah sambil menebarkan feromon – feromon mereka yang menguar sedari tadi.  
hingga tak sedikit dari Yeoja – Yeoja disana pingsan sambil ber nosebleed ria.

Tapi dibalik wajah – wajah yg menawan, sekelompok Namja itu sebenarnya adalah Genk terkuat nomor 2 di Seoul. yang nomor satu, hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu #plak

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**AUTHOR POV**_

"Akhirnya orang – orang disini tahu daya tarik ku" ucap seorang namja tampan bermata rubah

"Yah, Yunho hyung. Mereka semua memperhatikan kita, bukan hanya kau saja. Lagipula bukan kah wajahku lebih tampan dari dirimu ?" Ujar seorang namja berambut coklat caramel dengan coretnarsiscoret santai nya.

**PLETAK**

Tak ayal lagi kepala namja caramel itu mendapatkan ciuman panas dari ranting kayu yg entah didapat darimana oleh namja yg bernama Yunho itu.

"APPO..!" Teriak Namja caramel itu sambil mengusap kepalanya."Yunho Babo..!"

"apa katamu dasar Magnae Tengil?" tanya Yunho dingin sambil memberi deathglare tingkat dewa.

"Glek" bocah caramel itu hanya menelan ludah takut takut

"sudahlah Yunho Hyung, Kyuhyun. Kalian jangan seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Namja berwajah China dengan bijak nya

"yah, dia sudah memukul kepalaku Hankyung Hyung." Teriak Kyu sambil menunjuk wajah Yunho

"Ya.! Aku juga tidak akan memukul kepalamu, jika kau tidak mengejek ku" ucap Yunho sambil menuding wajah Kyu

Melihat mereka berdua masih dalam acara 'tunjuk – menunjuk wajah', akhirnya salah satu Namja berwajah Sangar dan berambut gaya _DuckButt_disana angkat bicara.

"kalian berdua, tidak kah kalian sadar jika kalian ditonton oleh orang – orang di taman ini ? dasar memalukan." Ucap Namja itu dengan datar tapi tajam. "apakah kalian ingin bersih – bersih selama seminggu seperti bulan lalu?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai Iblis

.

.

.

"ANDWE TOP!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Yunho Horror, setelah mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu. Saat mendapat jadwal belanja berdua, mereka bertengkar di supermarket hingga berjam – jam dan membuat yg lain nya kelaparan. *poor Hyungdeul*

"kalau begitu berhentilah bertengkar." Ucap TOP dengan tegas.

"baiklah." Ucap Yunho dan Kyuhyun lesu.

'Sebenarnya siapa pemimpin disini?.' Batin anggota lain sambil menatap TOP yg menyeringai

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"UGH" gumam Yunho sambil memegang perut nya.

"ada apa Hyung? Apakah kau akan melahirkan?" Teriak Namja bermata sipit sambil memasang wajah babo dengan panic nya.

**PLETAK**

"dasar babo, kau pikir aku Yeoja apa? Lagipula sejak kapan aku melakukan hal seperti 'This and That' huh Yesung?" ucap Yunho kesal

"yah mana aku tahu Hyung." Ucap Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya yg kini bertambah besar itu.

"memang perutmu kenapa Hyung?" Tanya namja setinggi tiang listrik yg bernama Zhoumi

"aku…"

"aku apa Hyung?" ucap namja berwajah mesum dan ber bibir tebal yg terlihat sexy bernama Yoochun

"aku…"

"ha?" ucap semua para Kinka disana

"aku…"

.

.

.

"ingin BAB"

-Siiiiiiiinnnng-

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"BWAHAHAHAHA" gelak tawa terdengar dari semua Kinka disana –kecuali Taeyang (namja paling pendiam disana)-

"yak ! babo , jangan tertawa!" Teriak Yunho dengan muka memerah

"hahaha... Hyung, gitu aja kok repot" ucap Kangin ala Presiden Indonesia ke 4 'GusDur'

"Kenapa tidak ke tolet saja Hyung?" ucap Hangeng pada Yunho."Aku tidak tahu dimana Toiletnya T.T" ucap nya merana

"Yunho Hyung." Taeyang pun angkat bicara. "Tae.. kau bicara? O.O, musim semi sudah tiba, musim semi pasti sudah tiba.!" Teriak Yunho histeris berlebih -_-

"apa hyung mencari toilet? Bukankah toilet nya ada disana?" ucap Taeyang sambil menunjuk ruangan bertuliskan 'WC'

"oh, Gomawoyo Taeyangie..!"ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Taeyang dengan erat sambil menciumi pipi nya, Taeyang hanya diam saja sementara yg lain memaang wajah spechless

"Hyung, kau menjijik kan" desis TOP dan Kangin tajam. "aku kan hanya berterima kasih." Ucap Yunho memasang wajah innocent yg seolah berkata Aku-salah-apa?

"cepat pergi ke Toilet sana, hush hush." Usir KyuHyun sambil mengibas - ngibas kan tangan layak nya mengusir Ayam *Onew : Ayamku..? #dibekeb Author pakai Ayam Goreng#*

"Baiklah.. jaa matta ne..!" ucap Yunho sambil berlari ke toilet.

"Taeyangie, kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh nya?" tanya TOP setelah Yunho pergi.

Taeyang pun berkata "Setidak nya itu tidak akan merubah hidup ku, untuk tidak menyukai seorang Namja." Namja ? ya bukan hanya Taeyang saja yang menyukai Namja, semua nya juga menyukai Namja alias Gay, hei tetapi menjadi Gay tentu nya tidak menyurutkan niat mereka yg Playboy disana untuk tidak mengencani wanita bukan ?

_**YUNHO POV**_

'Oh itu toilet nya ya?' batin Yunho. Yunho berada di urutan kedua dalam antrian di toilet, tetapi karena sudah tidak dapat menghilangkan hasrat nya untuk 'BAB', Yunho pun berniat menyerobot tetapi ditegur oleh Yeo- ehem Namja di depan nya. Author hampir saja salah mengira dia Yeoja, jika tidak melihat tulisan 'Toilet Namja' -_-

"Hei, patuhi lah peraturan! Jangan menyerobot!" ucap namja itu dengan datar dan tatapan yg dingin.

"Gulp." Yunho menelan ludah nya susah – susah, bagaimana tidak? Namja itu memiliki kulit putih bagaikan transparan, rambut pendek nya yg lurus berwana kelam seperti langit malam kota Seoul, bibir cherry nya yg merah dan kissable, mata Doe nya yg besar dengan Onyx mata yg indah di dalam nya , benar – benar membuat iman Yunho seperti di uji olehnya.

'kenapa aku bisa bereaksi seperti itu pada Yeoja? Apakah aku sudah normal kembali? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada setiap yeoja yg aku kencani' batin Yunho. Poor Yunho, dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yg dianggap nya Yeoja itu adalah Namja.

"Uuhh, tak usah galak seperti itu Agashi.. apakah kau mau bermain sedikit dengan ku?" ucap Yunho sambil meletak kan tangan nya pada Dagu Namja itu sambil menyeringai

"apa maumu?" balas Namja itu Tajam

"Siapa nama mu Cantik?" Tanya Yunho tanpa mempedulikan Tatapan Namja itu  
"Kau ingin tahu?" ucap nya sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu"

"Aku –  
- tidak akan memberi tahu mu."

"Eh, waeyo?" Tanya Yunho coretsokcoret dengan polos

"Karena kau akan tahu sendiri nanti nya." Ucap namja itu dengan smirk nya

"Apa maksud – BUAAGH

"UGHHH ap.. apa yg kau.. Uhuk.. lakukan?" Tanya Yunho sambil meringis menahan sakit, setelah dirinya ditendang oleh Namja Cantik itu.

"Hanya menyingkirkan sesuatu yg tak penting. Dan jangan lupakan sesuatu.. bahwa aku adalah Namja dan bukan Yeoja." Ucap Namja itu dingin

"Sial.." Umpat Yunho yg hendak melayangkan pukulan nya, tetapi berhasil di tangkis oleh Namja itu lagi

"Tak usah terburu – buru, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi.."

CUP

"Sampai jumpa.." ujar Namja itu dengan seduktif setelah mencium pipi Yunho dan kemudian berlalu pergi

Deg Deg  
Deg Deg

"Jantung bodoh! Berhentilah berdetak." Umpat nya sambil kembali menuju ke Grup nya, karena mood untuk 'BAB' nya sudah hilang akibat tendangan di perut nya tadi.

**Author POV**

"Hyung sudah kemba—li?" ucap Yoochun yg kaget dengan hawa hitam Yunho yg menguar

"Kau lihat apa?" Ucap Yunho ketus.

"Bukan apa – apa Hyung." Balas Yoochun sambil menunduk kan wajahnya

"Gwaenchanayo Hyung?" Tanya Donghae dengan pelan, karena takut dengan Yunho  
"Aku tak apa – apa." Ujar Yunho datar

"Syukurlah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lega.

"Ayo kita lakukan itu." Ucap Yunho dengan singkat. "Eh! Sekarang Hyung?"

"ya.. memang nya kenapa? Yg ingin protes silahkan saja." Ucap nya dingin.

"Tidak ada Hyung."

"baiklah kita akan berkumpul disini pukul 23:00 KST nanti. Dark Storm.. bersiaplah kalian." Ucap Yunho dengan smirk yg menghiasi wajah tampan nya

22:40 KST in ?

"Jae Hyung, bagaimana dengan gaya rambut ku ini?" tanya seorang namja manis sambil memamerkan rambut nya

"Jelek Jiyong-ah." Ucap Namja cantik tadi yg bernama Jaejoong tadi.

"Uhhh.. Hyung orang ke 7 yg mengejek rambut ku." Ujar Jiyong sambil mempout kan bibir nya

"memang benar, rambut mu seperti pelawak Indonesia.. kalau tidak salah namanya emmmm.. Sule, ya benar rambut mu mirip dengan Sule." Ucap Jaejoong dengan santai

"Yah...!" Teriak Jiyong sambil menggembungkan pipi nya, menambah kesan imut dalam wajah nya.

"Rambut mu keren Jiyong.. cocok dengan wajah dan Pakaian mu saat ini." Ucap seorang Namja cantik sambil mengacungkan jempol nya.

"Kyaaa! Heechul Hyung memang mengerti fashion." Teriak Jiyong sambil memeluk Heechul erat.

'dasar bodoh' batin yg lain nya

23:05 KST

"HEI DARK STORM! JIKA KALIAN BERANI... AYO KELUAR DAN LAWAN KAMI..!" ucap Yunho dengan lantang

"hwaa.. ada yg menantang lagi.." ucap Namja bernama Eunhyuk dengan polos. "Kalian masuk saja.. gerbang nya tidak di kunci kok.." ujar Seungri dengan santai.  
"suara mereka terdengar santai Hyung." Bisik Zhoumi pada Yunho. "Itu artinya mereka siap mati, Mimi."

Krieeet.. suara derit sebuah pintu gerbang pun terdengar.

Dengan pemandangan indah di balik nya. Yaitu seorang Namja berparas cantik yg duduk di sebuah kursi batu, sambil di kelilingi oleh anak – anak buah nya yg juga berparas indah.

"Selamat datang Death Orage's" ucap Jaejoong dengan smirk

"Ka.. Kau?"

TBC

Hwaaa… FF ny dihapus :'((  
Ini di edit dikit dan di perpanjang republish nya…

Minat untuk review?

H

H

H

H

H

H

V


	2. The Meeting

Arigatou Ghozaimas

Title : Forgotten Love

Author : Shinoda Yui a.k.a Sakura No Shiori (Sho)

Summary : no summary

Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, friendship , crime

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : they are belong to god and theirself

Warn : ooc, yaoi, typo (s), tak sesuai kaedah, alur kecepatan

Pair : Yunjae (of course ^^) and other

Pengenalan Tokoh

The Seme(s) :

(the Kinka)

Jung Yunho (27) *rambut di MV Mirotic*

Park Yoochun (26) *MV Mirotic*

Kim YoungWoon (Kangin) (26) *MV Don't don't*

Tan Zhoumi (25) *MV Perfection*

Tan Hangeng (26) *MV Its You*

Lee Donghae (24) *MV *

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) (25) *MV A-Cha*

Cho KyuHyun (23) *MV No Other*

Choi Seunghyun (TOP) (25) *MV Bad Boy*

Dong Yongbae (taeyang) (24) *MV Fantastic Baby*

Other : (religiusm one)

Choi Siwon (24) *MV Super Girl*

The Uke (s):

(The Kinka )

Kim Jaejoong (27) *MV Mirotic*

Kim Heechul (27) *MV Rokkugo*

Kim Kibum (24) *MV U*

Kwon Jiyoung (G Dragon) (24) *MV BAD Boy*

Lee Seunghyun (Seungri) (23) *MV Let me hear your voice*

Kim Junsu (26) *MV Believe*

Lee Hyukjae (24) *MV Happines*

Lee Sungmin (24) *MV Twins*

Other (religiusm one):

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk) (27) *MV Cooking2 *

Kim Ryeowook (23) *MV Happines*

Henry Lau (23) *MV Super Girl*

ᄒᄉᄒ Don't like don't read ᄒᄉᄒ

( ˇvˇ)乂(ˇvˇ ) …..Happy reading… ( ˇvˇ)乂(ˇvˇ )

Previous ::::

"HEI DARK STORM! JIKA KALIAN BERANI... AYO KELUAR DAN LAWAN KAMI..!" teriak Yunho dengan lantang

"hwaa.. ada yg menantang lagi.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan polos. "Kalian masuk saja.. gerbang nya tidak di kunci kok.." ucap Seungri dengan santai.

"suara mereka terdengar santai Hyung." Ucap Zhoumi pada Yunho. "Itu artinya mereka siap mati, Mimi."

Krieeet..

suara derit sebuah pintu gerbang pun terdengar, dengan pemandangan indah di balik nya. Yaitu seorang Namja berparas cantik yg duduk di sebuah kursi batu, sambil di kelilingi oleh anak – anak buah nya.

"Selamat datang Death Orage's" ucap Jaejoong dengan smirk

"Kau.."

Douzo

"K a u - - - -  
- - - - - Namja Yang tadi." Ucap Yunho dengan mata melotot.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi Ketua Death Orage's . Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah khas anak - anak milik nya. Atau harus kupanggil kau, Jung Yunho." Tambahnya dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Ja.. Jadi kau, adalah ketua Dark Storm? Sang Lily hitam?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Tak.. Tak..

Suara Sepatu Jaejoong terdengar saat dirinya turun dari singgasana batu milik nya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas Jaket miliknya yang berlambang Lily hitam, sehingga sekarang dirinya hanya memakai Tank Top hitam, dengan sebuah kalung phanthom yang menggantung manis di leher putih nan jenjang miliknya.

"Kau tak percaya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan sendu. "Kalau begitu lawan aku.." Imbuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kangin, Yesung Maju!" Komando Yunho dengan keras.

BATS

Dengan cepat Kangin dan Yesung maju sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat pemukul. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saja.

SRET

Saat Jarak mereka hampir dekat, dengan sigap Jaejoong menarik lengan KangSung kemudian memelintirnya kebelakang.

"Uaghh!"

Sebuah Smirk

Jaejoong pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Tangan Kangin dan Yesung, kemudian dia pun menutup mata.

"Aku melihatnya." Ucap Jaejoong, dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kangin dan Yesung bergantian.

Beberapa saat setelah Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mereka, tiba – tiba pandangan mereka berubah kosong dan kemudian KangSung ambruk dengan sukses.

'Hipnotis?' batin Yunho terperangah

"Hihihihi.. hahahaha…."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Teriak Yunho

"Hahaha.. hahaha.. hahaha… Apakah Kau marah? Hahaha hahaha." Tawa Jaejoong sambil menggigiti kuku tangan nya -Phsyco.

"Sialan! Kalian semua berpencar! Cari lawan masing – masing! Biarkan aku yang melawan nya." Perintah Yunho sambil menahan amarah nya. "Mimi, bawa Yesung dan Kangin menjauh.."Tambahnya dengan sendu.

"Ba..baik.."

"Hahahaha, jadi kau marah." Balas Jaejoong sambil tetap tertawa

"Kau tidak akan kumaafkan!"

.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae (Death Orage's) VS Lee Hyukjae (Dark Strom)

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polos.

"Aku Lee Donghae, yang akan menjadi lawan mu." Balas Donghae dengan datar.

"Benarkah, salam kenal aku Eunhyuk!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menjabat tangan musuh nya a.k.a Donghae.

'What the! Dia menyalami ku? Sepolos apa mahluk ini?' Batin donghae. 'tapi, dia lengah.' Batin nya lagi sambil menyeringai

Bats

Dengan secepat kilat, Donghae hendak melawan Eunhyuk, dengan tangan nya yang terkepal erat siap menghantam wajah manis milik Lee Hyukjae.

Sreet

"Eh?"

DUAGHH.

Dong YoungBae (Death Orage's) VS Lee SeungHyun (Dark Strom)

"Anyeong, Seungri Imnida!" Teriak Seungri kencang saat ia baru bertemu dengan Taeyang.

"…."

"Haloo.." ucap Seungri sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Taeyang.

"…."

"Apakah kau bisu?" Ujar nya tajam setelah Taeyang 2 kali tidak merespon nya.

CREK.. CREk

Karena agak kesal, atau hal yang lain. Seungri akhirnya memborgol salah 1 tangan Taeyang.

5 detik

10 detik

30 detik

-Siinnngggggg-

"Dia benar – benar bisu." Ucap Seungri lagi sambil mendesah pelan.

.

"Kenapa kau memborgol ku?" Tanya Taeyang pada akhirnya.

"Wahh, akhirnya kau bicara.." Teriak Seungri heboh dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

"….."

"Wah, kau diam lagi." Ucap Seungri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau memborgol ku?"

"Karena kita akan melakukan permainan menarik… hehe." Ucap nya sambil memasang sebuah senyum misterius.

"….."

Park Yoochun (Death Orage's) VS Kim Junsu (Dark Strom)

"Where is the Gentle Spring Breeze blowing from? "

K . . . .

"The Joy and Sorrow, even the passing season. "

K . . . .

"I start to walk the new road. "

T a p .. T a p .. T a p . .

"Sudah datang ya?" Ucap Junsu Datar

"Suara yang indah." Ujar Yoochun santai . "Seindah orangnya." Tambahnya dengan seringai mesum.

"Aku indah?" Tanya Junsu sambil memasang wajah polos yang seolah siap diterkam.

"Te.. tentu.." Ucap Yoochun yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba gugup.

"Tentu apa, AHJUSSHI?" Ucap Junsu sambil menekankan kata Ahjusshi.

"Mwo! Ahjusshi!?" Teriak Yoochun tidak percaya.

"Ada masalah Ahjusshi?" Tanya Junsu sambil tetap berayun di Ayunan nya.

"Kau sepertinya perlu dihukum bebek kecil." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengembangkan smirknya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantang Junsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Cho Kyuhyun (Death Orage's) VS Lee Sungmin (Dark Strom)

Jreng.. jeng jeng jeng jreng...

Je jeng jeng... je jreng... jreng...

"Are we dreaming?"

"Are we believing in future?"

"Afraid of nothing, careless of what's our place."

"As reckless as we are."

Jreng.. jeng jeng jeng jreng...

Je jeng jeng... je jreng... jreng...

"Are we dreaming now?"

"We should be as brand new as a child..."

"Let's tear off the chains that controlled us."

"Change your mind."

"Change your mind."

"We don't need to know anything Beginner!"

.

"Prok Prok Prok."

Suara tepukan tangan pun terdengar sesaat setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Huh, apa?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Permainan gitar yang bagus dan, suara yg lumayan, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan ku." Ucap Kyuhyun sadis sambil tetap bertepuk tangan.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir untuk apa aku masuk ke Dark Storm jika hanya ini kemampuan ku heh?" Balas Sungmin Sakarstik.

"Benarkah? Dengan wajah seperti perempuan milikmu, apakah kau bisa beladiri? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku kecuali orang itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Janganlah meremehkan Master Martial Art, yang telah memenangkan perlombaan selama 7 tahun berturut – turut!" Teriak Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan tongkat dan memasang kuda – kudanya.

"DEG"

Choi Seunghyun (Death Orage's) VS Kwon Jiyoung (Dark Strom)

"Fashion yang buruk sekali." Ucap GD sesaat setelah TOP melangkah mendekatinya.

PLIK

Percayalah, jika seandainya ini adalah anime atau manga, sudah dipastikan akan ada perempatan atau pertigaan di Jidat TOP

"Dan apa – apaan rambut itu? Biru? Cih, memuakkan sekali warnanya." Tambah GD dengan Sadis. –mungkin karena terlalu sering berada di dekat Heechul—

Cukup sudah

"Dan anting – anting apa itu? Sama sekali tidak cocok kau tahu?"

TOP Meledak

"Hei! Kaulah yang tidak mengerti Fashion! Lagipula apa – apan rambut panjang mu itu? Menggelikan!" balas TOP

"Apa! Seharusnya warna rambut mu abu – abu bodoh!"

"Apa hak mu mengatur - ngatur diriku!?"

"Hei tentu saja! Aku adalah pemilik butik dan salon terkenal 'Heartbreaker' kau tahu!" Teriak GD bangga.

"APA!?"

Tan Hangeng (Death Orage's) VS Kim Heechul (Dark Strom)

"Kau lawan ku?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung.

"Ya." Jawab Hangeng sambil tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ya?" ucap Heechul sambil memasang pose berfikir yang terlihat imut.

"Tentu, aku juga pernah melihatmu, kau adalah anak dari tuan Kim JongHyun bukan." Ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tahu, apakah kau Cleaning Service di perusahaan ayah ku?" Tanya Heechul yang tanpa disadarinya telah membuat Sebilah pedang menusuk dada seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Te.. tentu saja bukan, hahaha." Ucap nya sambil tertawa canggung. 'memang wajah ku seperti cleaning service? Yang benar saja.' Lanjut nya dalam hati.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Heechul hati – hati

"Aku, Calon tunangan mu, apakah kau lupa?"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau bertunangan! Dasar Appa bodoh, akan kubunuh dia nanti!"

Melihat Heechul yang marah – marah seperti itu membuat Hangeng tersenyum tipis.

"Jika kau dapat mengalahkan ku, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu.. kau setuju?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Aku setuju, dan aku yakin kau tidak bias mengalahkan ku!" Ucap Heechul yakin tanpa mengetahui sebuah smirk yg dilancarkan Hangeng.

Jung Yunho (Death Orage's) VS Kim Jaejoong (Dark Strom)

SRET

Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk gajah, dan menggerak kan mulut boneka itu. Seolah – olah, boneka itulah yang berbicara menggantikan Jaejoong.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya, Kim JaeJoong!" Teriak Yunho dengan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataan nya.

"Benarkah kau bisa?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggerak – gerakkan boneka tangan nya.

"Kau akan melihat nya nanti dasar psikopat!"

"Hihihihi.. hihihihi hahahahahahaha… hahahahahaha.."

"Bersiaplah."

TBC

Author Corner

Hehehehe… pendek dan lama update? Maaf, author lagi banyak tugas, habis itu laptop patah, dan data nya hilang…

Jadi harus ngetik lagi, maaf kalau jadi amburadul ( -_-)

Belum lagi author lagi UAS, jadi gomen *bow*

Apalagi cari referensi bertarung nya, author sampai lihat 'Crow Zero', beelzebulb, Saw (?), 'Naruto(?), FT(?), Air Gear, DLL deh

Balas Review :::

Youleeta :: Sipp.. udah lanjut nih, review lagi?

Luckyfer :: Memang sengaja, karena Anak Sekolah sudah terlalu mainstream.. #LoL

violin diaz :: Jawabannya ada disini XD.. iya, mereka semacam genk berandalan

KishiZhera :: Iya, udah lanjut nih

Dhinie :: Maaf gak bias kilat… makasih sudah review

mocchan :: Terima kasih sarannya

FaraRa :: Good Thing if you love YunJae ^^

.

Oh iya, udah tahu kan kalau ada summary dari beberapa pertarungan diatas, nah itu tergantung readers nih… mau yang mana duluan pertarungan nya?  
contoh :::

Haehyuk

Yunjae

Hanchul

Yoosu

Taeri

G-TOP

Gitu… ngerti kan? Pooling dibuka sampai akhir 6 November *hari special tuh* … semakin banyak suara, maka pertarungan akan semakin awal ne…

Udah ah saya gak mau bacot lama2 =D #plak

Sayonara!

Mind To Review?

H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
V


End file.
